Fated
by inouenanami
Summary: No one really understands fate. But sometimes it sweeps us off our feet to show us where we really belong.


You never knew what to expect with each passing day with Jaehee Kang, but it always felt right. Even if at first you were an intruder; in their association; in her circle of _friends_ and an intruder in her life, but neither of you dared to deny that connection that you felt resonating in both of you.

You sigh, releasing a breath you didn't know you were holding. Your fingers ghosting on her lush brown hair that's almost shoulder length now, not daring to tangle even your little finger in her soft locks, she fell asleep while watching one of Zen's latest plays that's serving as a background noise now as you watch her chest rise and fall softly, her head resting on your lap curled up on the couch with half the blanket falling off. It has been this way ever since that proposal she made in front of those guests that attended the party almost a month ago now, immediately dragging you to her apartment after giving you the key, making coffee and cakes for the both of you to share and talk about everything and anything about yourselves. She insisted that you move over her apartment immediately because she wanted to keep you company after being practically kidnapped in Rika's apartment, cooking your meals because she feared that you have been starving there with just the vending machine as a source of food, which made your chest constrict with that happy feeling ever since she came in to your life.

You sigh again, closing your eyes and giving in to the urge of lightly running your fingers through her hair, gently smoothening out any tangles that snags on your fingers. You study her gentle sleeping features, her perfectly shaped brows, that gives you shivers when she raises one at you when you make a witty remark or irritate Jumin or compliment Zen for anything; her long lashes that makes her eyes fuller and more lively, her rosy cheeks that is most likely tinged red when you and the others tease her mercilessly about Zen possibly having a girlfriend or compliment her for being her amazing self; her hair that's the same shade as the coffee she makes and drinks every morning, and her lips. Those lips that had you wondering what it would taste like when your own press against them.

She shuffles lightly in her sleep, hands lazily grabbing at the seams of the half-fallen blanket. You shift with her, cradling her head in your lap as you reach for the blanket and pull it up to her shoulders. She sighs contently and snuggles closer to your side, almost like hugging you.

You look at her again and think back how is it that you got to meet this person that makes your heart beat crazy, maybe it was fate, maybe it was entirely different.

You turned your eyes to the clock, and notice that it is almost midnight you have been like that for over an hour and you can't feel your legs, but she's so comfortable so you don't complain. You lean into her as you try and wake up, you have long noted that Kang Jaehee doesn't like a rude awakening.

"Jaehee, wake up." You speak beside her ear, shaking her body ever so lightly. "Jaehee, it's time to go to bed."

Her eyes flutter hazily, eyes still fogged with sleep. "Riley..."

You can never get used to her saying your name, it's like butter melting off a hot croissant and you feel shivers down your spine. You did your best to regain composure from looking like a deer in headlights.

"It's almost midnight." you say tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Her eyes are hooded, sitting up only to drop her head on your shoulders this time.

"Five more minutes..." Jaehee says as she buried her face in the crook of your neck.

You smile softly, feeling her breath tickle your ear. "Jae, the bed looks more comfy than the couch right now."

She untangles her arms around you and got to her feet, she's wearing yet again one of your over-sized sweaters because she says they smell like you, and " _like a never ending hug from you_ " and it just makes your heart flutter uncontrollably remembering the day she started wearing them to bed.

You shut the TV off; Zen's musical long forgotten as you followed Jaehee to her room, and ignore the empty mugs of coffee that is on the table, you'd probably clean that later after you accompanied Jaehee to bed.

You sleep in separate rooms, because she respects your privacy and doesn't want to intrude and overstep your personal space. But you like putting her to bed, kind of like making sure she's not relapsing to her routine when she was still Jumin's zombie slave, and seeing her sleeping puts you at peace that she's not pushing her body to the limit with just caffeine as fuel. So when she requested that you sleep with her in the same room and the same bed tonight came was such a surprise for you that your face almost started glowing red. Those coffee mugs can wait.

She lays on her side near the wall, and you climb in after her. Her bed is big enough for the both of you, but too small in your opinion as you are just practically inches away from her warmth. You pulled the duvet over both of you as she settles in between the pillow that you share because of her sudden declaration that you sleep beside her tonight.

Your faces are next to each other and you're almost sure that she can hear the loud thump in your chest. You close your eyes and put a hand on your heart to try and silence or at least steady your poor organ that wants to violently break out of you. You sigh, as you feel the cool metal under your finger tips.

It's the key that Jaehee gave you during the party.

You run your fingers down the shaft of the key, remembering feeling the sharp edges dig on your skin when she pressed it into your hand that day.

" _Will you be my partner?_ " Those words never left you, her eyes shone brightly that night as if it was trying to say more than the words that left her lips, as if trying to betray her into saying how she really feels.

You stifle sob, she's so close to you and yet you can't have her, so close to your touch but you can never fully touch her.

She must have sensed something is wrong, because when you open your eyes again she's looking right at you. Even in the dark you can still make out those infinite coffee colored orbs filled with concern.

"Jaehee.." You start but words got caught in your throat that its hard to speak.

Her hand finds yours and you instinctively laced your fingers together, she doesn't say anything and just squeezes your hand.

You try to steady your breathing as you mutter a small thank you to her, audibly enough to reach her ears.

You stay like that for a while, as she intently studies you while you pretend to sleep.

You feel a hand on your waist pulling you closer and closer until you feel Jaehee's body right next to yours. You almost try and protest but you couldn't find it in you to move, or let alone open your eyes.

Your chest constricts and the aches start all over again, you will your eyes to stop producing tears, but you seem to have no control over them for the time being.

Her eyes are closed again and you feel her chest rise and fall slowly, fingers loosely laced in yours but never leaving the spaces of your fingers, her tight embrace was now her hand just resting on your hip, you let your tears flow freely.

You wanted to shout, to tell her how much you love her, just smash your lips onto hers and just let go of everything, to tell how much you can't stand being _just a friend,_ but you can't.

No, you _won't_.

You bite your lip and swallow a sob, fate must have been laughing at you right in the face, her storms have brought you to that damned chat room, brought her in to your life, brought you here in her embrace, but you can never say how much she truly means to you.

She shifts in her sleep, rolling to her side so you're almost spooning her. Your heart almost stops as she grabs on your hand and places it on her stomach.

You bury your face in her hair that smells of cinnamon most of the time, as your tears gently trickles down your cheeks.

You can feel her rhythmic breathing, and you try to mimic her but sleep won't come your way.

You press into her absorbing her heat, inhaling her scent, and basking in her presence.

" _I think I'm being greedy. I want you to like me more._ "

You don't like Jaehee, you have never liked her. You _love_ her, with all of your heart, with all of your soul, with all of your being.

" _I love you Jaehee Kang._ " You say; like a whisper, a prayer, like the wind has taken the words and blew them away, unheard, unspoken, untouched.

You have never anticipated or expected and answer as you were content with saying it under your breath.

So when she turns around again grabbing you by the waist pressing your lips together you were in total shock and relief, as you cling to her for dear life.

Smiling, you engrave it in you brain that Jaehee tastes like chocolate and coffee. You have got to remember that, along with how soft her lips are.

But right now according to fate, this is where you should be.

 **A/N: Hey MM folks! Hope you liked this one shot. I actually wrote this a year ago on my old laptop and now I got to open it and i saw this and I wanted to share my brain farts with you because I have been obsessing over Jaeehee for quite sometime. Thanks for reading and hope you guys review this! Would like to hear from you guys. 3**


End file.
